


The Nurse Is In

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Medical Kink, One Shot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine role playing as the nurse and patient with Balthazar in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nurse Is In

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Supernatural Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/71621074591)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me.  
> All mistakes are my own.

You push Balthazar back on the bed, grinning.

“Come on.” You murmur softly. The two of you have been meaning to do this for a while, but neither ever had the chance, what with Balthazar being busy with angel stuff, and you being busy with hunter things. “I wanna do this.”

“Alright.” Balthazar murmurs, a cocky grin on his face. “Go ahead.”

“OK. I’ll be right back.” You say, getting up and grabbing your duffel bag, heading into the bathroom.

Balthazar laughs softly, and lounges on the bed, relaxing and waiting.

When you finally come out of the bathroom, you watch as Balthazar readjusts himself in his pants, and you grin, moving over to him in the tight nurse outfit that you had, settling down the duffel bag.

“Where the bloody hell did you get that?” He asks, eyeing you up and down.

“The internet. Ordered it as soon as I had gotten into the town with Sam and Dean.” You shrug, a smirk on your face. “Like it?”

“Love it.” Balthazar says.

“Good. Now…” You say, trying to gain some sort of professionalism. “I believe that you’re due for a check-up.”

“I believe I am, Nurse.” Balthazar says.

“What seems to be the problem?” You ask. “And could you please remove your shirt?”

“Of course.” Balthazar says, removing his shirt, giving you access to feel around. “It’s down there…” He gestures to the bulge in his pants. “Seems I can never get it to stay down.”

You look at the bulge and grin. “I see.” You say, eyes flickering up to his. “I’ll take a look at that once I’m done taking your vitals.”

You feel around Balthazar’s chest, feeling his heart, racing away in his chest.

“Nervous? Excited?” You ask.

“A little of both.” He admits.

You lean down, lips inches away from his ear. “You don’t have to be nervous.” You whisper softly, before you move away, satisfied with what you felt.

“Now, let’s take a look at down below.” You say, starting to undo Balthazar’s pants. You push everything downwards, letting Balthazar’s hard member spring free.

“You see?” Balthazar says, sounding a little breathless. When you look up at him, his pupils are blown wide. “Can’t…can’t quite stay down.”

You nod, and reach into the duffel bag, pulling out two gloves and putting them on before reaching for Balthazar’s dick, giving a few strokes.

Balthazar moans, dropping his head against the pillow, and you look up at him, a very unprofessional grin on your face.

“I believe I’ll need to take a sample.” You say, and you fish out a small plastic container.

“Fuck, you came prepared.” Balthazar says, slipping out of the role play for a split second.

“A good nurse always does.” You grin, and you fist Balthazar’s dick, and start to give slow strokes.

“Oh, shi-” Balthazar groans, gripping the sheets of the bed. His head is pressed against the pillows, and through half lidded eyes, he watches you lean down, pursing your lips and blowing gently against the head of your cock, before sticking out your tongue and giving a slow lick across the head.

Balthazar cries out, and you pull up your head, watching Balthazar’s expression with a smile.

“Just tell me when you’re about to come.” You say, and he nods, groaning and biting down on his lip.

You start manipulating his balls, stroking the flesh softly, and you hear him whimper.

You keep your slow pace, working his cock and balls over, and Balthazar is quivering in front of you.

“I’m…I’m not going to last.” He grunts, hips pumping softly. “I’m not…” He’s panting and you move your hand away from his balls, grabbing the small container, and Balthazar cries out as he comes.

You work Balthazar through his orgasm, and he pants as he comes down from his high, his dick softening.

“Jeez…” He murmurs softly. “I…I think you solved my problem.”

You grin, placing the container on a nightstand, before you lean over Balthazar’s lax body and kiss him.

“I’m glad.” You whisper.

He smiles softly, wrapping his arms around you.

“Next time…” Balthazar grins, looking up at you. “I’m the one that gets to examine you.”

“I am fine with that idea.” You laugh softly, kissing him again.


End file.
